pullin' on the strings of love
by duh its me
Summary: Oh, how the gods like to play around with their human toys. And when True Love intervenes... well, it's one hell of a party, that's for sure. DemyxKairi, Demairi, fluff.


Oh, yes, yet another drabble. And this one with Demyx and Kairi, none the less! How exciting.

Now, if you'd be so kind, woud you click that little purple button? Tell me what you thought? I'll give a kiss if you do, just a sweet peck you see, or maybe we can ride off into the sunset together, if only you'd click that button...

Oh, it's up to you to decide what happens, my dears. The ending is for you to figure out on your own. :)

* * *

Oh, how she loved music. She loved to let it drift through her, take hold of her mind, envelope her in a cocoon of warmth and perfection.

It was the only way she could escape from the strains of everyday life, you see. Because, as we all know, high school can be hell, now add one father who may or may not be cheating on his wife, a mother whose love seems to be with a bottle of Johnny WB, and three little sisters who aren't getting the attention they need… well, it ain't a recipe for cookies, that's for sure.

**XxXxX**

Oh, how he loved music. He loved to play it, sing it, listen to it, anything. It was his special getaway, a ticket to a cruise where he was the only passenger.

He would let the melody consume him, would let his mind wander, and would forget about his failing college grades, his disappointed parents, the bullying students. It would all just drift away… and he would be happy. If only for a short time.

**XxXxX**

Oh, how Fate and Destiny like to manipulate people's lives. And sometimes they invited True Love to come and play with them. But only sometimes.

Well, folks, this was one of those sometimes.

**XxXxX**

They met at a concert, on the ninth of September. Just an accidental bump, he knocking elbows with her as they jumped up and down, screaming lyrics and waving their arms in the air. Just an innocent touch, but it sent shivers down both of their spines, and those shivers were strong enough to make them glance at each other. Just a peek, but not really, oh no, it was much more than that, for neither could drag their eyes away.

**XxXxX**

Fate and Destiny high-fived, while True Love giggled, bringing a glass of wine to her lips.

**XxXxX**

Oh, how they hated the time when it came for the concert to end, for them to go home, banished back to the awful real world. He quickly took a pen out of his pocket, grabbed her hand, and scribbled a phone number in her palm, along with 'Demyx.'

She raised a delicate eyebrow.

He coughed, face reddening. "My name."

She smiled and snatched his pen away, writing her phone number and 'Kairi' on the back of his hand.

He brought his eyes to hers.

She shrugged, the corners of her mouth quirking up just a bit. "My name."

**XxXxX**

True Love then invited Desire over, mischief glittering in her eyes.

The four cackled and violently tugged on the puppet strings attached to their latest toys.

**XxXxX**

The urge to call him was too much. She couldn't get over it. Her fingers twitched in annoyance and she bit her lip, a spark of wonder in the back of her mind. This wasn't like her, not at all, and she was surprised and scared and worried and…

Happy. Yes, we can't forget that one.

**XxXxX**

He tilted his head back and sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was_ so_ like him. Honestly, why couldn't he ever be anything but a coward? It made him frustrated and confused and amazed and…

Happy. Oh yes. He hadn't seen such a beautiful girl in such a long time, and she liked music. Music. And him.

Whoa.

So for once, he didn't play the coward, no, instead he picked up his phone, dialed her number, and asked her if she'd like to go out to eat.

**XxXxX**

She had held back a scream of delight when he asked her out.

But for some reason, she was still worried about something…

**XxXxX**

Fate grinned and pulled on a string.

**XxXxX**

She tripped over a rock on their way to the restaurant (that hadn't been there a moment ago, by the way) and started to plummet towards the ground, a small 'oh!' escaping her lips.

He darted forward to catch her in his arms, but his sneaker caught on a lump of dirt (he would later swear that it had just popped out of nowhere before his eyes).

**XxXxX**

"Now, now, you four. What are you doing?" Happily Ever After glared at the four, her foot tapping on the ground.

They gulped and twiddled their thumbs, explaining the situation.

Happily Ever After smiled and took the strings from them, gave two of the strings a little tap and then put all of them in her pocket. The others grimaced.

"Honestly, Hap. Why do you have to spoil our fun?"

"Yeah, it was going to be alright in the end!"

"C'mon, you can play with us, if you like!"

"Just give us back those strings!"

She twirled a piece of hair around a slim finger and tipped her head to the side. "Because everyone deserves a happy ending, of course."


End file.
